Let it Fly
by Lunarfeather
Summary: They said he was a failure, and they were right. A failure at recognizing what he lacked. Until a certain instructor decided to help him out.


Let it Fly

So this is a small ficlet that I decided to type, venting some feelings that have been going on in life. Sorry if it sounds really angsty at the beginning… Anyway hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~Beginning~~~~~~~~~~

I grab an arrow from my quiver, carefully align it along my bowstring, take aim, and fire!

Only to end up six feet short and who knows how far off to the left. The culmination of two hours of practice lie in front of me. Over 100 arrows fired, not one hit the target board.

A failure, that's what I was, that's what everybody called me afterall. Day after day I would come to practice, to miss every shot. And day after day I would watch younger more talented, "Prodigies" hit every shot that I missed.

Mulling over these thoughts I prepared to fire again, wondering why I even did.

"Pull it tighter."

I turned around amd there was Athena Pierce, the greatest archer that the world had.

"Did you hear what I said young man? Pull the string tighter, have more confidence."

Well wasn't she a know it all, she was the best of the best, I was a failure, how would she ever understand anything!

Nonetheless advice was advice. Here we go; I yanked back on my bowstring harder… and it snapped.

"Why would you tell me to pull it harder?"

"Oh did I say that, silly old me I must be going senile, I meant that with that fo you would never be an able bowman."

Oh she did not say that, from myself it was alright but not from somebody else.

"Is that so? I'll show you! I'll show everyone! I'll become the best with my own power!"

"Brave words boy but words change nothing, this is reality."

"Then watch this!"

I lined up an arrow with the bowstring yet again, fueled by a fiery feeling in my stomach. It wasn't anger or rage, it wasn't shame or humiliation. I don't know what it was but it filled me with strength, with confidence.

I let it fly.

It flew, oh yes, straight and true, soaring to the target and straight through the middle. It embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the target.

I turned around to face her with my triumph… but she was gone.

The feeling I had in my stomach was still there, it empowered me, I felt the confidence from my earlier shot mix with the joy of finally hitting the target!

I fired again and again, and when I felt I had reached my height, I missed, but it was only one shot.

The feeling… what was it. It came from… what? I thought long and hard about this question, wanting to be able to use it whenever I could. And then I found the answer.

Athena Pierce, her taunting had inspired that feeling. Whatever it was, to come to the surface.

"Have you figured it out?"

I gasped, there was Athena standing in front of the tree where my arrow had landed.

"Figured what out?"

"Why you can shoot so well now obviously."

"Confidence, better aiming, a combination of both."

She grimaced, "Wrong, completely wrong, try again."

I was taken aback but thought about what she had said…

And then I realized.

"Pride" I said, "that's what it was, Pride."

Athena seemed to be pleased with my answer.

"Exactly, pride is what fuels us, what gives us confidence, what supports our honor. Pride is our power, our aim, our weapon. However it is also our enemy. Do you know why you missed the last shot?"

I had almost forgotten.

"The reason is you had too much pride, it turned into hubris. When you believe you can do something you will always be able to. But when you become so prideful that you deny the help of your fellows, whats when you make a fatal mistake.

I had listened and learned, this woman had not become the best for her archer ability. Nor for her power or positiom. But because she had pride in herself. She knew which arrows would fly straight, which wouldn't. When to accept the help of others and when not to.

I wanted to thank her for teaching me, but she was alreay gone.

Instead I thought to myself, 'Thank you so much Athena Pierce."

At the start of the day I was a normal boy with a bow, riding on the power of others. Now I was an archer with Pride of my own.

~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~

And splatter of words is what happens when I try to write a meaningful fiction. Chapter 5 of OF is about 3/4 done but I'll be busy for the next day or two. Well guys and girls sorry about that but I hope this little fic makes up for it.

Read and review please! =D

-Lunarfeather


End file.
